I Look Up at the Sky Because You Are There
I Look Up at the Sky Because You Are There is the main theme for Wild Arms 4 composed by Michiko Naruke, and vocals by Kaori Asoh. Lyrics English version Deep in you How to find the strength inside? It challenges you Taking all that you can find It's alright, trust in yourself So come on, it's because you've come this far It's waiting for you You must raise yourself above and touch the sky All the things I did to you Winds of fate come blowing through Takes away the things you love And you don't know what to do And from nothing comes the light See your future still is sight Waiting there in you, find the things that you have. The dreams we see so far Together makes us who we are So don't let go, you know we're almost there I see you, endless gazing up to the sky, wondering why And you feel you can't go on, but you know this isn't the end So come on, it's a lie when shaking in fear You're fooling yourself It is true you'll never run away from here On the outside they would smile, laughing, joking all around On the inside they would cry, painful truth they try to hide But no matter what they do, what illusions they could use They can try, but not hide the truth from my eyes With passion on their side, they know that they can't be denied, No need to ever say goodbye again Looking on Raise your head we look to the sky, and sat for a while Cold wind blows, it won't slow down Dries my eyes, knows how I feel Don't look back its a message from above '' ''The message is true Find the future safe within our open hearts SOLO Most of all Keep the road in front of you safe from the harm So much more is on the line Many more not far behind That is why you must save this road you're on safe for the rest Even though you're fate may not include the dawn I see you, endless gazing up to the sky wondering why, And you feel you can't go on, but you know this isn't the end So come on, it's a lie when shaking in fear, you're fooling yourself It is true you'll never run away from here! Romaji lyrics :Donna basho de mochibun no tsuyosa wo :Shinjiru koto wa kankanjanai ne :Dakara tsumikasa netekita yuuki wo :Miageta sora ni kakagete :Taisetsu na mono tsunesatte yuku :Haneshi kaze wa tomaranai kedo :Tameiki no naka ni hisomu mirai wo :Hitotsu tsutsu tanori yosete :Tsurugi ageta yume ga koko ni aru :Mou te ma na shitakunai :Sora wo miageru kimi ga iru kara :Kanjite iru yo owarijanai to :Uso wo tsumitemo kurue tomamade mo :Koko kara nigeta michinai :Minna saiko ni hohoe ni naka ni :Senaka munukete kieteta keredo "Hontou wa ima no naiteirunda :Boku nani wa sore ga wakaru :Atsui omoi senbu uketometa :Mou sayonara wa iranai :Sora wo miageru bokura nakatasuru :Kono yano kaze wa kyou mo tsumetai :Dakedo nokoshite kureta mirai ya :Ima kono mune ni aru kara :Kimi no mae ni tsutsuiteru michi o :Mamoritainda subete wo takete :Tatoe ashita e tadori tsukenai :Sadame ni no mi tomarete mo :Sora wo miageru kimi ga iru kara :Kanjite iru yo owarijanai to :Uso wo tsuitemo kuru e tomamademo :Koko kara nigeta michinai I look up at the sky because you are there I look up at the sky because you are there